Mark Rudman
Mark Rudman (born 1948) is an American poet and academic. Life Rudman was born in New York City. He graduated from The New School with a B.A. , and from Columbia University with an M.F.A.Mark Rudman, Poetry Foundation, Web, Feb. 18, 2012. His work has appeared in Salt magazine,http://www.saltpublishing.com/saltmagazine/issues/01/text/Rudman_Mark.htm The Nation,http://www.thenation.com/authors/mark-rudman and New York Review of Books.''http://www.nybooks.com/contributors/mark-rudman/ He was a professor at Columbia Universityhttp://www.columbia.edu/cu/record/archives/vol20/vol20_iss20/record2020.20.html andNew York University. He is married and lives in New York City. Recognition *National Book Critics Circle Award in poetry, for ''Rider *Max Hayward Award *Ingram Merrill Foundation fellowship *National Endowment for the Arts fellowship *1996 Guggenheim Fellow Publications Poetry *''In the Neighboring Cell''. New York: Spuyten Duyvil Press, 1982. *''Ruin Revived'' (illustrated by Susan Lauffer). Boston: Branden, 1985. *''The Mystery in the Garden''. New York: Spuyten Duyvil Press, 1985. *''By Contraries, and other poems''. Orono, ME: National Poetry Foundation, University of Maine, 1987. *''The Nowhere Steps''. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1990. *''The Killers''. New York: Poetry New York, 2000. The Rider Quintet *''Rider''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press / Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1994. *''The Millennium Hotel''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press / Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1996. *''Provoked in Venice''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press / Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1999. *''The Couple''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2002. *''Sundays on the Phone''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2005. *''The Motel en Route to Life out There: Selections from the 'Rider Quintet'.'' Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2010. Non-fiction *''Robert Lowell: An introduction to his poetry''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1983. *''Secret Destination: Poets on travel''. New York: Persea Books, 1985. *''Literature and the Visual Arts''. New York: New York University Press, 1989. *''Diverse voices: Essays on poets and poetry''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1993. *''Pequod: A journal of contemporary literature and literary criticism'' 35 (edited with Susan Cooper). New York: New York University, 1993. *''Realm of Unknowing: Meditations on art, suicide, and other tranformations''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press / Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1995. *''Classics and Contemporaries'' (Triquarterly Review 106). Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 1994. *''The Book of Samuel: Essays on poetry and imagination''. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 2009. Translated *Boris Pasternak, My Sister-Life (translated with Bohdan Boĭchuk). Toronto: Exile Editions, 1989.My sister-life / Boris Pasternak, National Library of Australia. Web, Jan. 31, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mark Rudman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 31, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Way I Am" *Mark Rudman poem ("Back Stairwell") at the Academy of American Poets * Mark Rudman b. 1948 at the Poetry Foundation *Mark Rudman in the Virginia Quarterly Review ;Audio / video * Mark Rudman at The Drunken Boat ;Books *Mark Rudman at Amazon.com ;About *Mark Rudman Official website. Category:People from New York City Category:Living people Category:1948 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:The New School alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:American academics Category:Columbia University faculty Category:New York University faculty